


Family Affairs

by assbuttstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :3, ALL THE FLUFF, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Parents, Daddy Cas, Daddy Dean, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttstiel/pseuds/assbuttstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short domestic Destiel fic with lots of fluff and cuteness. Gentle, fatherly Cas and daddy Dean. Not an Mpreg fic. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for anyone expecting this to be longer. :3 Just lots of cuteness wrapped into one little fic. :D

It was almost dark out, and Dean was exhausted when he curled easily into his place on Cas’s lap. The soft evening light softened Cas’s face and cast beautiful shades of orange and lilac across his warm features.

“Incredible.” Dean mumbled. Neither need words. It was as if they instinctively knew what the other wanted and as Cas dipped his head down to capture Dean’s lips, the other craned his head up to meet the gesture. It was gentle. It was soft and wanting. The kind of kiss that sent warmth flooding through both of them as they came to the same realization. They had a whole lifetime of this to look forward too. Of stolen kisses in the dark. Of family dinners. Of holding hands in the park as they watch Claire play.

“Incredible.” Cas repeated back to him, and Dean sunk deeper into his lap while the man’s arms pulled him in tighter, a gesture that felt so natural it was second nature by now. It chased away the traces of nervousness Dean had been struggling with today. He was sure Cas was feeling it too. Or maybe he was just over-thinking it.

Cas built a trail of kisses from his husband’s collarbone, back up to his neck, jaw, then lips before he spoke, brushing his full lips softly against Dean’s with every word. “You’re tense. Is there something wrong?”

It never ceased to surprise him when Castiel did that. Picked up on even the tiniest hints of emotions to suggest when Dean felt anything less than perfect. It made him smile, and Cas could feel the gesture against his mouth. He couldn’t help but capture the small grin into a kiss again before he let his husband speak.

“I was just thinking…” He began. The soft glow of evening had since eased away and his words rang out into the comfortable darkness. “How do you think we did? Our first day and all…”

Cas wasn’t surprised at the words, in fact he’d been waiting patiently for Dean to voice his concerns. They took a big step today and it had been difficult for everyone involved. Difficult but glorious. “I think Claire loves you.” He whispers. “And I can’t think of a better person to be her dad.” After each sentence a lazy kiss followed suit.

Dean couldn’t help the grin that cracked across his face as he turned in Cas’s lap to get a better view of his face. Of the quiet concern in his eternally pensive eyebrows. It was no wonder this was the man he’d chosen to love. “I can think of a likely candidate.” He countered playfully. “You think… you think we’ll make her happy?”

His chest rumbled lightly as Cas let out a small chuckle and Dean melted into the feeling. “I think we will.” With that he threaded his fingers through the man’s short hair and let the other trail down to his hip, massaging in slow circles. “She’s going to love it here.”

The reverent touches relaxed Dean and made his knees weak. He supposed it was a good thing he was sitting down or they would have buckled beneath him. He shivered softly as Cas’s touches became less than saintly and he nibbled at his earlobe.

It was then that a faint creak of a door could be heard and both men instinctively straightened up as they listened for more sounds from their daughter’s room. The faint shuffle of feet and a tiny whimper. “Daddy?” Claire mumbled out tentatively as if she was trying the word on for size. Dean’s heart broke at the scared little voice coming from the four year-old’s mouth and turned to see her make her way to the couch.

Cas craned his head to the side and his eyebrows furrowed in that quiet concern Dean had noted earlier. “Was it a nightmare?” He asked in his deep soothing voice. The one that even managed to calm Dean during his worst nights.

Claire bobbed her tiny head up and down as she clung to her blanket for protection. She looked at Cas as if she wasn’t sure what was okay or not. She’d never had a dad before. So two made her bounce with joy yesterday when they picked her up at the state home. “Can I sit in Daddy’s lap too?” She whispered to Dean, her shy voice barely audible.

Dean laughed gently and pulled their daughter up to sit with them. Their late night cuddles had turned into a family affair and the thought made him feel oddly warm inside. Cas smiled and pushed her hair behind her ears as Dean turned on Cas’s lap to face him and Claire curled up in the space between the two men, cocooned by the two people she felt safest with.

The air was slowly filled with the sound of Cas singing softly under his breath and Dean rested his head against Cas’s chest as he comfortingly stroked Claire’s hair, coaxing her to sleep. A wave of affection shook through Dean as he listened to the man he loved sing and watched him hold their daughter tenderly. Family. They were a family. And never had the word meant so much to either of them as in this moment.

“She’s beautiful.” Dean whispered before kissing Cas chastely.

“So are you.” He mumbled back against his husband’s lips.


End file.
